


Breakfast In Bed

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday breakfast in bed, Food porn except the porn was forgotten, Graves gets a happy birthday surprise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Not beta read.Characters do not belong to me - only the typos and mistakes.This is a birthday fic for the amazing kallistob.





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/gifts).



> Not beta read.  
> Characters do not belong to me - only the typos and mistakes.
> 
> This is a birthday fic for the amazing kallistob.

Waking up had never been Percival’s favourite thing to do. Waking up bound, blindfolded and naked was somewhat worse. A hand on his bare chest steadied him while a familiar voice shushed him. So that’s how it felt. Percival made a mental note to shush people less frequently. The hand on his chest turned to soothing strokes with the hint of nails scratching across his muscles. That made him think of the way they were stretched, arms bound behind his back, to his ankles so his back was arched. He had a suspicion that the knots that crisscrossed across his thighs joined the ones round his calves and they pulled deliciously when he was helped to roll onto his knees.

“Good morning beautiful.” Newt murmured, hot breath ghosting across his lips. Automatically Percival licked his own, anticipating a kiss which was obligingly given. It was languid and fitting with the pace of a normal morning. Except it wasn’t exactly normal was it, he was naked, bound and blindfolded in his own bed while his lover licked into his mouth. Perhaps waking up like this wasn’t quite such a bad thing.

“What’s the occasion?” he asked once his mouth was his own to command again.

“Breakfast in bed.” Percival was fairly sure he could hear Newt’s shrug. “Because it’s what you deserve on your birthday.” He’d all but forgotten about his own birthday. It was something he marked less and less as the years went by and his friendship circle decreased while his workload increased. The last birthday he’d celebrated without Newt was just Percival by himself enjoying a cup of coffee he’d bought on a whim that was strong dark and smooth. Too expensive to drink on a regular basis but a savoured cup on special occasions was worth it.

He hummed in contentment as fingers carded through his sleep mussed hair. Occasionally they’d tug at a tangle or nails would scratch through the short hairs at the back of his neck. He found himself relaxing into the touch and almost whined when it stopped. Gentle laughter and a hand on his shoulder stopped him from toppling as he tried to follow the retreating hand.

“Would you like breakfast?” Newt asked sweetly. It honestly wasn’t Percival’s fault when his cheeks heated up at the images his mind conjured up. A playful swat to his shoulder along with a scandalised chuckle snapped his mind out of it.

“Not that kind, you randy old man.” Newt chuckled. “I meant food. I’d very much like to feed you. But if afterwards you’re still hungry, I suppose I could see about feeding you something else.”

Lust stirred in Percival in a quiet rumble and he wondered if you could convince Newt to switch the order of the morning. Before he could work out his grand plan a hand on his cheek pulled his attention back to Newt.

“Open your mouth.”

Obediently Percival did as asked. Warm fingers ghosted over his lips and something was placed at his lips. Trustingly Percival took it, mouth closing softly over the tips of Newt’s fingers. The dry rasp of toast over his tongue and against his teeth took is focus from the fingers he was intent on kissing. The first bite down on the toast revealed a coating of sticky jam which mixed with the clinging paste of peanut butter. Percival swallowed down the bite and let his tongue roam around his teeth to get the remnants of flavour. A small kiss interrupted him but before he could respond Newt had pulled away and something else was pressed to his lips. Without hesitation Percival opened up and sucked on the fingers not quite quick enough to leave. He hummed in appreciation as the sweet flavour of banana burst across his tongue. It was soft, probably on the verge of turning brown just how he liked it. He savoured the bite for as long as possible, relishing the way it stuck to the roof of his mouth. Percival licked his lips as he chased the last little bits.

“I take it you liked that.” Newt’s voice was warm and indulgent. “Try this.”

The crisp tartness of the apple slice Percival bit down on was a curious contrast to the banana. He noted with delight that the slice had been peeled which was a testament to Newt’s care. While Percival could, and it the occasion called for it would, eat the peel of apples he never enjoyed it. The slippery tearing of it left his shivering at the sensation so he avoided it when possible. His attention was once again diverted back to the present with something softer pressing against his lips.

The tang of the orange as his teeth burst it was refreshing. It was sharp enough to scour the remnants of flavours still clinging to his lips clean. The segment was almost too big though and has he bit down a trickle of juices escaped his lips. His arms were tied behind his back so he was helpless as he felt the tickle of the drop meander down his chin. A warm breath ghosted over his chin before a wet tongue carefully swiped up the juice to leaving a rapidly cooling trail behind.

“I wonder what you’ll make of this. I picked it up on my travels.” Newt said and the soft flesh of something the smelt vaguely sweet was pressed against his lips. Percival took it carefully and let it sit on his tongue as the dense cube of sweetness coated it with an underlying sharp hint. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he bit into it warily. It was definitely a heavier fruit if he’d had to guess, slightly stringy but the almost syrupy flavour more than made up for it. He made a querying noise as he chewed.

“Mango.” Newt informed him. “But the Indian variety not the Philippines kind you tend to get here. I fell in love with it when I was there and so planted a couple of seeds in the case. They bear fruit most years now.”

“It’s amazing. And it grows in your case?”

“Mhm. Amongst other things. Would you like another piece or would you try something else?”

“Another please.” Percival rasped. Before another piece was presented to him hands fumbled behind his head and the blindfold slipped downwards until it settled round his neck. Newt was kneeling on the best opposite him shirtless with an array of plates on the bed. How Percival had slept through all of his preparations was beyond him. As though reading his mind Newt looked away from his face and picked at the quilt underneath them.

“I can keep a nundu from waking if I work hard enough. You were no different. Quite reassurances and gentle strokes on your arms and back. I guess you trust me enough to sleep while I move around.” The small pleased smile Newt had was worth it in Percival’s opinion. Anything that made him happy was worth it, even the most dangerous and illegal creatures.

“”Of course I trust you. Would I let you feed me by hand, while trussed up in all these intricate knots in the middle of _our_ bed, in _our_ house if I didn’t?”

“Oh shut up and eat.” Newt teased and pressed another piece of honey yellow fruit to his lips. Percival made sure to nip at his fingers lightly in retaliation.

“You know I can still talk with my mouth full, right?” he asked almost intelligibly.

“Ssssh.” Newt shushed him again which had Percival rolling his eyes. Definitely had to decrease his shushing if even Newt was mocking him for it now.

“Close your eyes.” Newt prompted as he reached for something behind him. After a moment’s hesitation Percival did so and listened to the rustle of paper and something snapping. A hard, unrelenting edge pressed against his lips this time and he took it in without any reluctance. The bitterness of the chocolate had his eyes opening wide. He stared at Newt as the chocolate melted on his tongue and left an almost pleasant after burn which raced down his throat as he swallowed.

“Colombian dark chocolate. From the source at that.” Newt looked almost proud. He reminded Percival of a proud bird showing off the nest he’d built to a potential mate. Except rather than a nest Newt was feeding him pieces of the finest food he could find while he was somewhat helpless in their shared bed. The realisation was endearing and helped Percival relax even more into their impromptu little game. The next piece of chocolate he was fed he took between his teeth and left if dangling enticingly between his lips. When Newt tried to offer help by pushing it with his fingers Percival turned his head to the side coyly. He looked up at Newt from under his dark lashes with the chocolate slowly melting to smear his lips dark brown. Understanding dawned on Newt’s face as he leaned it, eyes slipping shut as the last little gap disappeared between their lips and the chocolate was all but melted by the time their tongues licked at each other to follow the taste.

As Newt pulled away he looked more flush than Percival had expected. Behind him he spotted what looked suspiciously like a home baked birthday cake. Perhaps being bound, blindfolded and naked could become one of his favourite ways to wake up after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr - I'm @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
